


The goodbye kiss that changed everything

by Etheriei



Series: What If..... [2]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: What if Sydney had returned that goodbye kiss of MaggiesThe goodbye that was just not meant to be.





	The goodbye kiss that changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if a good idea but I figure separate works are better for these stories.. Will post as pieces in the What If Series.

_ Maggie’s Point of View _

 

“You know you didn’t have to walk me out?”

 “And have you guilt trip me for the rest of my life? No thanks” I sighed internally. This was going to be hard.

 “You’re a great doctor, Maggie” She murmured while staring at me. I was pretty sure that she had not once looked away from my face ever since I had joined her earlier.

“I had a great teacher” I said and slightly turned my head to look up at her. She had a comical expression on her face.

“Have. I’m not dead yet.”  She said in a half offended tone, while staring at me in mock astonishment.

She walked ahead of me as I slowed down. “Tel Aviv.. It’s a looong way away.” I said after gathering some courage. I squinted my eyes a little as I awaited her reply.

Sydney turned in my direction and a big smile grew on her lips as she looked at me. “It is” she said through her teeth.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky woman” I declared. I was honestly not trying to sound jealous or anything but as soon as I had said it I regretted it. Because even if the words were not so bad, my tone was so obviously indicating that I envied that person. And worse of all I felt my cheeks radiate heat.

But Sydney just nodded her head in agreement. “Thank you. Goodbyes are not my thing, so….” She looked at me with a look I couldn’t read. She was so good at hiding her feelings and emotions, well only the ones that concerned me it seemed.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” It was the one thing I knew about Sydney.. She hated confrontation and goodbyes so she would just ignore them and run. I was surprised that she actually allowed me to walk with her. I didn’t mean to be harsh but I guess it could come as a negative statement so I gave her one of my dimpled smiles hoping it would soften it a little.

I watched her stiffen slightly and then take a deep breath. “You’re the only almost I ever think about.” She paused to look at me again and genuinely smiled and then continued “And I do think about you Maggie”

That statement gave me the courage to do what I bravely did next. I reached out and caressed her face in my hands and kissed her gently on her lips. I had planned on it only being a chaste kiss and so was just about readying myself mentally for pulling away for the final time, when a tongue demanded entrance and hands moved around my waist to pull me closer. As much as I wanted to spare myself from the pain of rejection later, I couldn’t pull myself away from her anymore. I had been thinking of her for almost every single day since that first kiss and my infatuation had only gotten worse especially after our night together. So I gave in and passionately reciprocated her kisses and found my way into her mouth too. Her body felt so good against mine and her scent was intoxicating. I couldn’t get enough Sydney. My hands were now in her hair. And what had started as a small peck was now a full blown sensual make out session with much touching that would be deemed inappropriate for public viewing. It seemed I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t get enough of the other as Sydney was in no way easing the kiss. I smiled into the kiss and let myself get lost in everything that was Sydney.

 

_ Sydney’s Point of view _

 

“You know you didn’t have to walk me out?” I said while looking at Maggie. She looked visibly upset and I wished that it wasn’t me that was causing her this pain. But I knew I had to leave. Tickets had been booked. Plans had been made and most importantly Avigail had been waiting for Sydney to wrap up her life in Toronto and come join her. She couldn’t let her down yet again.

 “And have you guilt trip me for the rest of my life? No thanks” Said Maggie as she stared at the floor.

 “You’re a great doctor, Maggie” I murmured while staring back at her. I couldn’t break the stare as I was desperately trying to memorize every odd look she gave and her beautiful features one last time so they would stay with me forever wherever I went.

“I had a great teacher” Maggie finally said while turning her head slightly to look up at Sydney. She had her usual silly Maggie face on but even I could see that behind that smile she was desperately trying to be brave and keep her act together.

“Have. I’m not dead yet.”  I said in a half offended tone and stared back at her in mock astonishment.

Turning around, I continued walked and didn’t realize yet that Maggie had slowed down. “Tel Aviv.. It’s a long way away.” she said.  Maggie had her eyes all squeezed shut in a way that Sydney found so adorable.

So I turned around in her direction and smiled back. “It is” I said, not realizing that I said it through gritted teeth.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky woman” Maggie declared. Her gaze was fixed on me. I could see her cheeks glow a tiny bit but then the glow disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

I nodded my head in agreement with her statement. Avigail was truly a lucky woman. Here was Maggie who I had known for three whole years and yet Avigail and I had only been dating for a month in a long distance relationship.  I knew my heart pined for Maggie everyday though and if it wasn’t for the fact that I was such a coward, I wouldn’t have found myself in this situation at all. “Thank you.” I mumbled. “Goodbyes are not my thing, so….” I looked back at Maggie and stared at her beautiful face, body, eyes and it burned inside that I couldn’t just pull her into an embrace and just stay like that forever. But alas Sydney Katz was still a coward it seemed in matters of the heart. She could come out and cancel her engagement but acknowledging her feelings for someone and giving in to them. That was still too much. I was so glad that Maggie had not yet mastered the art of deciphering my expressions or I would have been caught for sure.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Said Maggie sadly but then let out her dimpled smile in full force. I stiffened at that because I could tell it was hurting her to say goodbye to me, probably more so than I would ever know and took a deep breath. “You’re the only almost I ever think about. And I do think about you Maggie”

Seconds hadn’t even passed by and familiar soft lips were on mine and before I knew it I was pulling Maggie into myself. I wanted her closer. So close that we could never be parted. I could feel Maggie weakly resisting so I instantly demanded entrance into her mouth with my tongue. Eventually she gave in. I drowned myself in her and told myself I was not going anywhere ever without her or her lips. I didn’t care that people were watching as our kiss got more heated and more demanding. I didn’t even hear the clearing of throats and it wasn’t until much later that I felt something hit my head which finally got my attention. I reluctantly pulled away from Maggie and instantly she enveloped me in her arms as if to keep me from running. That reaction wasn’t lost on me. Now I was angry at myself as well for making her trust me so little and also angry at being interrupted and looked around for the guilty one. Zach was staring at me with a rather not amused face and mouthed “Get a room” I grabbed Maggie’s hand and stormed out of Hope Zion determined to continue what had been started elsewhere and to deal with other less important matters like Avigail and Israel later. Maggie followed along obediently with the biggest of smiles displayed on her face.

 


End file.
